


on the cusp [Podfic]

by blackglass



Category: Captain Marvel (2019), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Air Force Academy, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, F/F, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Pre-Canon, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-30
Updated: 2019-06-30
Packaged: 2020-05-31 11:20:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 45
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19424935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackglass/pseuds/blackglass
Summary: A podfic of "on the cusp" by gdgdbaby."Maria learned pretty early on that sharing a dorm room with Carol meant she'd basically never have to set an alarm clock anymore, but that doesn't mean she has tolikeit."





	on the cusp [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [gdgdbaby](https://archiveofourown.org/users/gdgdbaby/gifts).
  * Inspired by [on the cusp](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18046595) by [gdgdbaby](https://archiveofourown.org/users/gdgdbaby/pseuds/gdgdbaby). 



Length: 9:07  
Download (right-click and save as) as a [LQ mp3](http://blackglass.parakaproductions.com/podfic/on%20the%20cusp.mp3) (for storage considerations) or as a [HQ mp3](http://blackglass.parakaproductions.com/podfic/on%20the%20cusp%20\(hq\).mp3). (Thanks to paraka for hosting!) 

Streaming:

A permanent link will be made available at the audiofic archive shortly.

Feedback and constructive criticism always appreciated! Enjoy! :)

**Author's Note:**

> Part of my campaign to record MOAR FEMSLASH. Thanks to gdgdbaby for having blanket permission!


End file.
